Time Marches On
by Sweetmel78
Summary: Picks up several months after Andy and Nick join the task force.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: This is my first "Rookie Blue" Fanfic, please be kind!

A big "thank you" for my twitter pals Theresa and Bren for helping me with the details I couldn't remember about the show.

This picks up several months after the season finale when Andy and Nick went undercover in the taskforce.

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Sam Swarek woke up before dawn and went for a four mile run. He returned a little while later, making all sorts of noise as he entered his house.

"Hey will you keep it down?" the muffled voice of Oliver Shaw came from the sofa. "Some of us are still asleep!"

It had been a few months and Oliver was still living with Sam while he still worked on his marriage with Zoey. They were taking this glacially slow but they were having weekly dates and he was spending more time with his kids.

Sam sauntered into the kitchen. "I am going to make some coffee; do you want some?"

Oliver sighed as he struggled to sit up. "I guess so." He glanced out the window. "It's still dark outside! What time is it?"

"Almost six," Sam answered as he scooped coffee into the filter.

"And you just came back from a run?" Oliver groaned. "You have done more this morning than most people and you haven't even gotten to work yet."

"I had to clear my head," Sam muttered.

Truth was that he had a very erotic dream about Andy McNally and had to work off some steam without disturbing his sleeping friend.

"Andy?" Oliver guessed. "I should have known, still no word from her yet? What it has been a few months?"

It had been a few months since he professed his love to her only for her to say it was too late and she literally walked out of his life. Now he knew how she felt for the six weeks he didn't respond to any of her messages. That was only six weeks, it has been six months.

Sam grunted in reply.

"So she transferred without telling anyone where she was going?" Oliver asked, getting up and joining Sam in the kitchen. "I thought that you two were working together alright… now this?"

"It would seem so. She even subletted her place to Gail until she gets back," Sam said.

"Didn't you find that a little bit odd? I mean Gail was attacked there," Oliver pointed out.

Sam didn't think about it, he chalked it up of Gail being a Peck, trying to get over her fears.

Sam showed up at Andy's one night with a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine only to find Gail at Andy's place saying that Andy transferred out of the15th Division without a word to anyone where she was going. Sam didn't believe Gail for a second and pushed his way inside Andy's loft. He was surprised to see most of her clothes sans a few items were still in her walk-in closet.

He had tried to get Gail to open up on Andy's whereabouts, but she was as much in the dark as he was. She never even told him how Andy contacted her to sublet her place.

Finally the coffee was ready. Sam poured himself a cup and headed out of the kitchen. "I am going to shower. Help yourself to some coffee."

Sam went to the bathroom, set the mug on the sink, shed his clothes and hopped in the shower. His thoughts quickly turned to the first day he met Andy McNally, when she thought she was arresting a drug dealer only in fact arresting an undercover police officer, endangering a long undercover assignment. He was surprised that she was able to run him down and cuff him.

Sam looked down and groaned. Hopefully the running water would be enough cover to hide the sounds from Oliver.

* * *

"Morning Andy," Nick greeted.

He came in the kitchen of the rat hole of an apartment they were living in for the duration of the operation.

Andy handed him a cup of coffee. "Hurry up; if we are going to make our morning run you need to get ready."

Nick nodded. "Then we have to meet with our contact about the shipment that is supposed to land in two weeks."

Andy began to stretch her arm muscles. "And then hopefully this case will finally end on a good note. I miss my Father, Gail, and Tracy."

Nick cocked an eyebrow. "It that it, or is there someone else?"

Andy placed her hands on her hips. "Were you not with me when I was reading that ridiculous book? Hell, you pulled out that cheesy diploma from the back of it and filled it out for me! I am over Sam Swarek! Don't you stand there and say you don't miss Gail!"

"I do miss her," Nick admitted.

"Fine I am going for a run, see you outside," Andy headed to the door.

Nick noticed something glinting on the counter. "Hey McNally, did you forget something?"

He held it out to her. "If we are going to pretend we are Tessie and Eric Taylor, newlyweds that are madly in love with each other you need to wear your ring when you are outside this apartment."

Andy slipped the plain gold band on her ring finger, for a split second she wished she was putting on Sam's ring instead of the cheap departments' confiscated property from who knows where.

She offered Nick a weak smile. "Thanks, I almost forgot about the ring; thanks for reminding me."

"What is a fake husband for?" Nick teased, holding up his own left hand where a gold band glinted in the early morning sunshine. "Speaking of which, we need to go get some food, we are almost out of everything."

Their cover was that they were Tessie and Eric Taylor a sweet unassuming couple from St. Luis that 'found' ways for stolen guns to find their way into the hands of less and desirable people, just what the dangerous Russian arms dealer needed to get rid of his inventory into the country.

Andy playfully shoved him and headed to the door. "The first one to the corner buys the other one lunch for the rest of the week!"

She dashed out the door with Nick hot on her heels.

* * *

"Aren't you going to say something?" Oliver asked from the passenger seat of Sam's truck as he drove them to work.

Sam looked up at the sky. "The weatherman is calling for rain later."

Oliver groaned. "McNally isn't even here and you are still whipped. We are going to go to the Penny tonight and you are going to get laid. Maybe then you will finally start thinking straight."

Sam didn't say anything. He felt that if he did get laid by some blond, he would fear that Andy would find out somehow and consider it cheating if they got back together ago.

"I will go for a drink, I don't want to meet anyone yet," Sam said. "It's too soon."

"It's been months!" Oliver protested. "McNally obviously moved on, you should too, my friend."

Sam didn't get a chance to respond. He pulled into a parking spot behind the station and got out, pullnig his bag from the bed of the truck. "Lock up before you leave. I will see you at parade."

When he changed, and headed to the briefing room, Officer Dov Epstien, Gail, and Traci were in deep conversation. Sam just got a bit of it before they noticed him and changed the subject to their plans after work. They had to be talking about Andy. Why else would they stop talking once he got into the room?

"Don't stop on my account," Sam quipped as he sat down.

"Sorry Sam," Tracy muttered. "How are you doing?"

"Suddenly everyone wants to be my shrink? Shaw wants to hire me a lady to get my mind off things. What do you want for me?" he asked.

"You better not be thinking of hiring a lady of the evening," warned Sergeant Frank Best as he came into the room.

He went to the podium, everyone scrambled to their seats. Just before he was about to start, Oliver came in and sat at the empty chair next to Sam.

"Nice for you to join us, Shaw," Frank said.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again," Oliver stated.

"Now that we are all here, we can begin this briefing," Frank held up two mug shots of tattooed criminals and tacked them to the corkboard. "Meet two members of the Jamison Gang, James and Jason. Street names T-Bag and T-Bone they were just paroled last week for dealing and running numbers. Rumor has it that they are back to their old ways, looking to get into something bigger and better. Find them and bring them in."

"Genius parole board we got there, Sarge," Sam called. "I arrested each of them half a dozen times. I could have told you that they were going back to their old ways!"

"Can it Swarek or you will be in evidence for the rest of the shift. Oliver make sure he stays out of trouble today since you are riding with him."

Sam made like he was buttoning his lip.

"With that said, be safe and see you when get off."

Everyone headed off to their cars but Sam and Oliver remained where they were seated.

"So are we supposed to ask every working girl on the street where this douche bags are?" Oliver asked.

"Nope there is one place that low lives that like to hang out. The Alpine Inn, come on I would even let you buy me a drink while we wait for them to show up."

* * *

After their run, Andy beat Nick they were heading back to their apartment when Nick's cover cell phone rang. "Taylor," he muttered.

He made eye contact with Andy, silently telling her that person they were waiting to call them finally did. "We will be there, see you in a few."

Nick shoved his phone in his pocket. "We need to move, that was one of the guys we need to speak with before we meet the head guy. That was T-Bone, he and his brother T-Bag are waiting for us at the Alpine Inn, we need to be there is thirty minutes."

* * *

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow, I was really overwhelmed on how a good a response this fic has gotten. I am glad that you are enjoying it.**_

**Chapter 2:**

Gail and Dov partnered up and were driving their squad car around. Dov cleared his throat. "It's been a few months now, where did McNally go?" he asked as Gail drove. "Where did she really go?"

Gail shrugged. "I don't know I am as much in the dark as the rest of you guys."

"You must know something, you are sub-letting her place," Dov pointed out.

"Dov, I don't know how else to say this, but I have no idea where Andy went, okay?" Gail said. "Please stop asking because my answer is not going to change."

"You really don't know where one of your best friends went?" Dov asked. "Okay then, subject change where do you want to go for lunch?"

"It's your turn to pay," Gail smiled. "And I am starving."

"What else is new?" Dov grumbled. "Do you have a hallow leg or something?"

"I do. We better stop at the ATM so you can take some cash out."

* * *

"I already called Callaghan and informed him what was happening," Nick told Andy as they readied to meet their contacts at the Alpine Inn.

"What did Luke say?" Andy asked.

"Just to watch our backs and let him know how it goes," Nick answered. "Ready?"

Andy nodded. She didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous. After months of working the case, they were finally getting somewhere.

"And remember, we are a married couple out there, we need to play it up for Dumb and Dumber. They might not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but they might know something is up when being a newlywed couple isn't showing any PDA," Nick advised.

"Keep it PG-13 or you will be missing one very important appendage," Andy smiled, sweetly.

"I wouldn't expect any less from my fake wife. Come on let's go otherwise we are going to be late."

* * *

Oliver had changed into his street clothes while Sam remained in his police uniform as they drove an unmarked police car to the Alpine Inn. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Oliver wondered.

"The wonder brothers know I am a cop. Like I said I arrested each of them many times. You my friend on the other hand, never arrested them. They have no idea who you are. I can go in there, checking if they are following their terms of parole," Sam smiled. "You can be just a patron of the bar."

"You better drop me off a mile from the bar so it wouldn't arouse suspicion," Oliver said. "It wouldn't look good if I show up to a known criminal hangout with a cop."

Sam chuckled. "You have a good point."

He pulled over to the side of the road. "Okay, get out. You are walking."

"The Alpine Inn is like two miles away!" Oliver complained. "It's going to take forever to get there!"

"You could use the exercise, pal," Sam smirked. "You need to layoff the glazed donuts."

Oliver got out to of the car. "I guess I will see you in the gym after work tonight, tubby."

* * *

"Any idea what the guys we are supposed to meet looks like?" Andy asked and she and Nick made their way through the crowed bar.

"Not a clue."

He nodded to an empty pool table in the back of the bar. It had a good view of the entire bar so they can be spotted or spot T-Bone and T-Bag when they entered the bar. "Can I challenge you to a game or pool, Tess?" Nick asked, using her undercover name.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, steering her to the back of the bar where the pool table was.

"What do you want to wager, Eric?" Andy asked when they reached there.

She picked out a cue and handed Nick the other one. Nick was setting up the balls. "Hmmm, if I win the loser gets to cook and clean for the entire week?" Andy offered. "Unless you have something else in mind?"

"The loser needs to clean the bathroom, too," Nick added. "And if I win, you clean the bathroom and do shots with me at the bar."

"You just don't want to clean the bathroom, since it's your week anyway!" Andy pointed out.

Nick removed the ball rack, setting it aside. "Do you want to break my lovely bride?" he asked, gesturing to the table.

"Laying it on a wee bit thick, aren't we?" Andy hissed as she readied her shot.

Nick playfully smacked her butt. "We are supposed to be newlyweds," he whispered. "Just go with it."

Andy lined up her shot, sending the cue balls across the table. "I got solids," she announced.

Nick was about to line up his shot, when two heavily tattooed men approached them, he instinctively stood in front of Andy.

"Relax there, cowboy," one of the stated. "We are supposed to meet you two, I am T-Bone and this is T-Bag."

Andy held out her hand. "I am Tessie, this is my husband Eric. It's nice to finally put a face to the name."

T-Bone shook her hand and Nick's.

"Why don't I buy you guys a drink, play some pool, and get down to work?" T-Bone said.

"Sounds like a plan," Nick answered.

* * *

Oliver cursed the fact that of all days, he chose to wear new shoes when he had to walk two miles. His feet ached something fierce when he finally made it inside the Alpine Inn.

_What a dump_, he thought. _I need a tetanus shot just standing in here_.

He was on a look out for two members of the Jamison Gang, James and Jason. Street names T-Bag and T-Bone. Luckily he had memorized their mug shots on the recently paroled thugs.

"What can I get for you?" the young lady behind the bar with a large nose ring and a barely there black tank top asked.

"Whatever you have on tap," Oliver said, his eyes fixed on her face.

She handed him a frosted glass of beer. "Here you go. You are new; I haven't seen you around here before."

"Ahh…" Oliver quickly took a sip of his beer long enough to buy himself some time to come up with a story. "I just got out of the pen. I did a dime on a whole list of charges."

"Oh yeah?" the bartender asked, arching an eyebrow. "What were you charged with?"

_Was the bartender flirting with him or pumping him for information about himself_? Oliver wondered. He had been married for so long that he didn't know if he was getting hit on or not.

Oliver laughed. "All sorts of stuff, but mainly I was convicted on drug trafficking, possession, distribution and intent to sell."

"Serious crimes," the bartender smiled. "And your first stop on the outside was the Alpine Inn? I am really flattered. I am Lexie." She held out her hand.

"I am Jerry," Oliver said quickly shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Jerry. I need to get back to work but stick around. I might just show you what you have been missing for the last ten years. My nickname in high school was 'Flexie Lexie' after all."

Lexie was indeed hitting on him, Oliver concluded.

* * *

"Thanks for joining us for lunch, Traci," Gail said as she, Traci, and Dov sat at the Penny's bar for lunch.

"Hey, it's a free lunch, who am I to turn that down?" Traci asked.

"At least it's not a five star place," Gail said, looking at the menu. "Thanks again, Dov."

"Yeah thanks, Dov I am starving!" Traci exclaimed.

"You are welcome," Dov grumbled.

"So what did you do to deserve this punishment of treating us to lunch?" Traci asked.

"He asked one too many questions about Andy," Gail said. "He has to be taught a lesson. I don't eat that much, that's why I invited you."

"It's like she dropped off the face of the earth," Traci said sadly. "I really hope that she is okay."

"We would have heard something if something happened to her," Gail said. "In my book no news is good news."

"I just wish I knew what she was doing. Did you see Swarek this morning? He is more grumpy than normal," Traci said.

"He has been living with Shaw for the past few months. That would make anyone grumpy," Dov stated. "It's too long when I am on a shift with him. Imagine working and living with him."

The girls laughed.

"Good point," Gail said. "Whatever Andy is doing now, I hope she is safe."

* * *

Oliver stood with his back to the bar watching the people in the bar. When the crowd parted, he got a good view of the back of the bar where the pooltable was. He gripped the glass tightly as he saw Andy McNally and Nick Collins talking and playing pool with T-Bag and T-Bone.

What the hell did he just walk in on? He was just about to duck out and call Sam when he came into the bar in his blue uniform. Almost instantly, the jukebox stopped and everyone turned to the door watching Sam enter.

"Swarek," Oliver said. "What hell are you doing here?"

Sam stopped in front of Oliver. "Do I know you?"

"You should know me; you put me away for ten years of my life!" Oliver exclaimed.

"I don't recall the names of all the low-lives I arrested over the years," Sam said smugly. "I would be here all day long if I did."

"Let me refresh your memory, I am Jerry Rosati," Jerry held out his hand.

Sam shook it. "Nice to meet you, Jerry."

"Why are you here?" Oliver demanded.

"I am just checking to see that everyone here is following the terms of their parole. Do you need to be frisked Jerry?"

"Bite me," Oliver said.

Damn Sam wasn't giving him an inch. How was he supposed to warn….

It was too late; Sam sauntered to the back of the bar. He stopped in his tracks; he must have spotted Andy and Nick. This wasn't going to end pretty.

"Swarek," T-Bone said as Sam walked upon them. "What are you doing here?"

T-Bag glared at Sam as well. "Don't you something else to do?"

Nick pulled his arm around Andy; Sam noticed something glinting on their left hands.

"Routine check and the recently paroled," Sam said. "How is it going Jimmy?"

"You know my name is T-Bone," he snarled. "My brother and I are fine. We are just playing pool with this lovely newlywed couple."

"Tessie and Eric Taylor," Nick supplied. "Nice to meet you officer, but if you excuse us I need to win this game of pool or the ball and chain is going to make me cook and clean for the entire week."

"You know who you are playing with, right?" Sam asked, his eyes trained on Andy.

"It's just a friendly game of pool," Andy answered. "If you are done we need to finish this game."

Sam turned and headed to the door. Oliver must have already left. He found him several blocks away. "What the hell did we just walk into?" Oliver asked.

"I don't know man, whatever it is, it's not good and we are going to get our asses handed to us."

* * *

Read and Review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

As soon as Oliver and Sam entered the 15 after their shift, they were greeted by a very angry Detective Luke Callaghan. "You two, my office _now_!" he barked, he turned and walked to his office.

"That didn't take long," Sam grumbled as they followed him. "Wonder if McNally or Collins called him first."

"Oooh we in trouble," Oliver muttered.

They assembled in Luke's office; he slammed the door after them. "What the hell were you two doing at the Alpine Inn this afternoon?"

Sam shrugged. "Our jobs. During parade Sergeant Best said two goons were granted parole and since the Alpine Inn is a haven for people like that we headed over there. If you had something going down there, it would have been nice to know to void the area so we wouldn't have stumbled on something that we shouldn't have."

"Luckily I had another CO in there," Luke said. "He called me and told me the moment you came in Swarek. Then there is you," he addressed Oliver. "You came in civilian clothing and used the name Jerry Rosadi? What were you thinking?"

"To get some information on the goons we were the Alpine Inn," Oliver stated. "They knew what Swarek looked like since he arrested them a few times. They never met me."

"The Co called in the name you used. We had to scramble to get your cover story straight in case the bimbo behind the bar told someone your information," Luke said. "From what you told her, I have a feeling T-Bone or T-Bag will try and contact you sooner rather than later."

"Her name is Lexie," Oliver corrected.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Is it really important on what her name is? Just don't be surprised if someone from the Jamison Gang contacts you."

"So I might be on the case with McNally and Collins?" Oliver asked, surprised.

"Be ready to go, if it happens," Luke cautioned.

"Yes, sir," Oliver said.

"Well, it looks like history is repeating its self, isn't it, Swarek? It wasn't long ago that Andy and Traci stumbled into your investigation," Luke recalled. "This time you stay out of it. And while you are at in, stay out of Andy's life, too, she doesn't need you."

Sam started forward, but Oliver held him back. "He isn't worth it," Oliver whispered to Sam.

"Listen to your friend," Luke cautioned. "I just hope you two didn't ruin six months of hard work. Do yourself a favor and forget you saw them today."

"That was a little crazy," Andy said when she and Nick returned to their apartment.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Nick asked. "I know Sam showing up at the Alpine Inn was the last thing you expected."

"It was something that we should have accounted for," Andy stated. "That place is full of people that were recently paroled. We should have anticipated someone from the 15 showing up there."

"What's done is done," Nick said. "We can't go back. We can only go forward. We are getting closer and closer to the guy we need to arrest. You can't have Sam Swarek get into your head and mess with it. You have a dangerous job to do."

"Sam Swarek doesn't faze me anymore," Andy said. "I was just surprised to see him, that's all."

Nick looked down at his left hand. "He noticed the rings. I thought he was going to throttle me. You may be over him, Andy. But he is not over you, not by a long shot."

* * *

After they were reamed out by Luke, Sam and Oliver went over to the Penny to drown their sorrows. When they reached the bar, the rookies were already there. Dov and Sue were playing darts. Traci and Gail were seated at a table watching them, and Chris came to the table carrying two pitchers of beer.

"Hey Sam and Oliver!" Traci greeted. "Join us!"

After the day they had, they needed a drink. "Thanks," Oliver said when Chris handed him a pint of beer.

"Did you ever find the two members of the Jamison gang?" Dov asked as he and Sue came over to get beer. "Peck and I had no luck."

Sam shook his head. "Nope," he lied. "We didn't run across the stellar members of society."

"Traci, what was the name of that dive bar that you and McNally went to last year that had less than desirable people there?" Gail said. "That is a place we should start out tomorrow."

Traci thought back for a minute. "It's called the Alpine Inn. Yeah, we should head over there. We might run into them there."

"No!" Oliver spat out his beer, showering Dov. "That's a real bad idea."

"Gross man!" Dove grumbled. "Do you know something that we don't know Shaw?"

"No, he just means that that isn't a place for you Gail, uniform or not. It isn't the safest place for women," Sam covered.

"That is the most sexist thing you ever said, Sam," Traci grumbled. "Gail and I can handle ourselves."

"Dov and I will go there tomorrow," Chris volunteered, trying to avoid a fight.

Sam wished that he could tell them the truth that the Alpine Inn was off limits because of the case that Andy and Nick were working on and their chances were pretty good that they will run into them. "If you go there, be safe."

"It will just be us checking on two parolees seeing if they are following the letter of the law," Chris stated. "Don't worry about us."

* * *

Nick and Andy were on the sofa watching TV when Nick's untraceable phone rang. He picked up the remote to mute the TV. It could only be two people calling, Luke or the contact.

"Hello?" Nick greeted.

"It's me," Luke said. "You and Andy need to meet me."

"Meet at the usual location?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Luke's curt reply came. "See you in ten minutes." He hung up.

"That went over well," Nick said as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

"He must be pissed at us. He must know that we ran into Sam and didn't tell him," Andy said.

"Whatever it is we are going to find out soon. Come on I'll buy you a pizza on the way back home."

"Same place as before?" Andy groaned. "You know I don't like going there."

"It's the only place we can meet without looking suspicious. Let's go, the last thing we want to be is late for Callaghan."

The bright neon sign of a silhouette of a naked lady greeted them when they entered the Bare Beaver strip joint. Andy rolled her eyes as she opened the door. "There is a nice twenty-four hour diner down the street we could have gone to. They have good food there."

"This place is dark. We can easily blend in the background," Nick explained.

"Not to mention the naked flesh you can stare at on stage," Andy grumbled.

Nick smiled. "You are sounding like a jealous wife! Now keep it up inside." He playfully smacked her backside as group of men waited to enter behind them.

One of the drunken men turned to Andy. "Why don't you strut your stuff up on stage hot stuff? You are better looking than most of the girls here."

He tried to grab Andy's arm but Nick shoved him against the wall. "Get your hands off my wife!"

Nick took Andy's hand and led her inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the smoky and dim lights. "I don't see him. We must have beat him here."

"Don't count on it," Andy said. "He is here somewhere. If Luke is on time, he is late."

Nick scanned the room. There one dancer doing acrobatics on the stripper pole for a group of men seated near the stage. Topless waitresses served drinks in only heels and a tong. One of the waitresses approached them. "Hey Eric and Tessie, welcome back," she asked.

"Good to be back," Nick said.

"Your friend told me to keep an eye out for you two," she said.

"Thank you," Andy interrupted. "Where is our friend?"

The waitress pointed to an area that was cut off by a velvet curtain. "He is in The Shake Her Lounge, the VIP room."

"Thank you," Nick handed her a fifty dollar bill. "In case anyone else asks, you never saw us. My lovely bride and I like our privacy if you know what I mean."

The waitress took the fifty. "Gotcha," she winked. "Your secret is safe with me. Word of warning honey, in case you need any help, there is a basket of lube in the room as well as flavored goodies. It's okay to swallow too, guys like that a lot. If the cops to happen by there will be a flashing purple light that the bartender will turn on, that should give you enough time to get dressed or something before they end up back there. Oh and there are a few new toys in there too," she winked at Andy and headed back to the bar.

Nick snickered at the advice Andy was given. Even with the dim light, he could tell that Andy was beet red. She punched him in the shoulder. "Great now the topless waitress thinks I am going to have a threesome with you and Luke. Can this day get even worse?"

Andy pushed back the curtain; the room was lit up with even dimmer lights and a few flameless candles. Luke was sitting on the over-stuffed drinking scotch. "Glad you two could make it on much short notice."

"Why in the VIP room? We usually meet in the far back corner table," Nick asked.

Andy sat on the sofa across from Luke, Nick sat next to her. Her eyes fell to the leather footrest/coffee table in the middle of it was a wire basket filled with tiny bottles of lube and next to it was a basket will with colorful condoms.

Luke cut the tension. "Why didn't you call me the moment you were able to? You didn't think I should have known that Swarek and Shaw almost blew the entire operation?"

"Oliver was there, too?" Andy asked. "I didn't see him."

"That's because he was in civilian clothing and hanging in front of the bar. He told the bartender his name was Jerry Rosati."

"He used Jerry and Jo's name?" Andy asked. "Why?"

"Oliver needed to think fast. He weaved an interesting back story for himself. I wouldn't be surprised if the Jamison Gang picked him up to work for them," Luke cautioned.

"Okay," Nick said.

Andy nodded. "Anything else?" she asked.

"How is the case coming?" Luke asked. "Do you have anything solid?"

"Nothing yet, I got the sense that they sizing us up," Nick stated. "I think we passed the test.

Luke smiled. "Good, things are finally moving ahead."

The lights flashed over head, flashed but no purple lights.

"It's one of the servers, letting us know one of them is coming in," Nick explained. "To get our order of drinks."

Andy nodded, she knew since they have met in at the Bare Beaver a few times already it tool some to get used too.

Luke smirked. "Well you two are supposed to be married. Do your thing, unless you want them to be suspicious."

Andy rolled her eyes. "You are loving this aren't you?"

"Just a little," Luke admitted.

Nick gently pulled Andy's arm until she was practically straddling him. "Relax," he said as he felt her tense up. "Luke is right; we are supposed to be married and Luke is the pervert that likes to watch."

"Hey!" Luke exclaimed. "I take offense to that!"

"It's the cover we have in here, deal with it," Andy said. "You were the one that didn't want to meet in the diner down the street. And you, Nick if your hands wonder any lower, you will be using hooks for hands."

Nick placed his hands on the small of her back and pressed a kiss to her lips just as the topless waitress that greeted them come into the room. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

Luke ordered another drink for himself and drinks for both Andy and Nick.

"Okay, she is gone," Luke said. "You two can stop sucking face."

"That God," Andy rolled off Nick's lap. She reached across the coffee table snatching Luke's drink from his hand, quickly downing it. "Thanks I needed that."

"Just keep me up to date on things alright?" Luke said. "I don't want to find out about something on this case from someone else. I still care about what happens to you, Andy."

"We will keep you informed. Now can we go?" Andy asked.

"Yes, but after you two finish your drinks," Luke said.

The waitress came back with their orders. Andy was touched that Luke remembered her favorite beer.

"We should toast to something," Nick said.

"Just to your safety," Luke raised his glass. "I will see you the next time we meet. You two are free to go."

"That went over well," Andy said on their way back to their apartment. "I thought we were going to get chewed out."

"I think he saved that for Swarek and Shaw," Nick said.

Andy smiled. "I wish I were a fly on the wall to hear what happened. I guess Oliver might tell us what went down if the Jamsion Gang picks him up too."

"This should be interesting. I can't wait to see what happens next."

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the Andy and Nick kiss, they had to maintain their cover, but it won't go farther than that! Trust me! Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **_Sorry about the wait, my computer decided to up and die on me, didn't have the money to replace it right away. When I did have the money, a filling popped out and took a big chunk of my tooth with it. The computer money went to get a crown. Then when I had enough money again, the same tooth needed to have a root canal. But I finally saved enough! Anyway, enjoy and of course read and review!_

**Chapter 4:**

Gail opened her eyes; she was blinded by the early morning sunshine. She foolishly forgot to close her curtains before she left for the evening. She had been living in Andy's loft for the past few months, despite the fact she was attacked and kidnapped from it a few months ago. She hated keeping the truth about how she was subletting the loft from everyone, even Sam. He practically begged her to tell him the truth. She couldn't she promised Luke that she would keep it from everyone including Sam.

Luke pulled her aside one day at work, telling her than she was going to live in Andy's loft until she got back from assignment. Gail had no other choice than agree.

She got out of bed and made her way to the kitchen, Dov was passed out on the sofa, still fast asleep.

When she started to brew coffee, Dov began to come around. "Morning," he greeted when he woke up. "How drunk did I get last night?"

"I don't remember much about last night," Gail said truthfully. "What I do remember is when Traci and I decided to go check out the Alpine Inn today you and Chris pulled the macho thing and decided to check it out yourselves. After Sam and Oliver told us it wasn't a good place to go."

Dov staggered into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of coffee. "Don't take it that way. Chris was just looking out for you. He still cares about you."

Gail rolled her eyes. "That happened months ago! I am not this fragile little thing!"

"Believe me, I know that," Dov said. "Andy isn't here for Sam to worry about constantly, so he is projecting on you."

"Wherever Andy is, I hope she is safe and knows we all miss her," Gail said.

Andy and Nick went on their morning run; they discussed what happened the night before with Luke at the Gentleman's Club. "I think he was getting off seeing us kiss," Nick commented. "I think it's been awhile since he gotten any."

Andy laughed. "I think so, too."

"This is getting serious, finally all our hard work is going to pay off," Nick said as they jogged.

"Yeah," Andy said softly. "I can't wait to see my dad again."

Nick stopped to stretch. "Your Dad, really? Don't you mean Swarek?"

"How many time have we been over this? I am completely over him!" Andy exclaimed.

"We are keep going over it until I believe you," Nick smirked. "However long it takes!"

Andy playfully shoved him in the chest. They began to get into a playful shoving match until Nick's undercover phone began to ring. He answered it on the second ring. "This is Eric," he said.

He listened carefully to the person on the other end. "Okay, we will be there."

"Who was it?" Andy demanded.

"That was T-Bone. He and his brother want to meet us later back at the Alpine Inn, since Swarek interrupted our last meeting. We need to be there in about three hours," Nick explained.

"Let's just hope that we aren't rudely interrupted by Sam this time," Andy grumbled.

"Race you back to the apartment!" Nick said as he took off running.

"No fair! You got a head start!" Andy yelled as she followed him.

Sam had a hard time sleeping. His thoughts kept coming back to when he ran into Andy and Nick at the Alpine Inn. It took all he had not to deck Nick for laying his hands on Andy the way he did at the bar. That wouldn't look good anyway you looked at it, a police officer punching out a person just playing pool wouldn't reflect well on the department.

He headed into work, Oliver was already there speaking to Luke in his office. Whatever Luke was saying to Oliver, he was just nodding. Luke handed Oliver a black bag and dismissed him.

"What was that all about? What bug crawled up Callaghan's ass?" Sam asked.

"This," Oliver gestured to the bag. "Is my cover story along with a cell phone. For the time being I am Jerry Rosati."

"Wait a second," Sam pulled Oliver into an empty interrogation room. "Start over from the beginning."

"The name I gave Lexie the bartender. Apparently someone dug into my fake past. Luke thinks it's a good move in case the Jamison Gang sniffs around even more. The crap I made up made me a good candidate for their gang. . According to Callaghan one of his COs overheard the Jamison gang looking for a way to contact me."

"Then you might end up working with Andy and Nick," Sam finished.

"Yup. My next move is to head back to the Alpine Inn this afternoon…" Oliver trailed off. "Oh wait didn't the rookies have a plan to go over there this afternoon?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah we need to stop that from happening before someone gets hurt."

Nick was in the shower when Andy called to Luke to let him know that they were expected back at the Alpine Inn in a few hours. He told her to not to be surprised if Oliver showed up at the meeting using the name Jerry. Apparently he had the qualities that the Jamison Gang needed in a thug.

"Did you call Luke?" Nick asked coming out of the bathroom wearing just a pair of jeans.

"I just got done talking to him. He said Oliver might show up to join the gang. Whatever cover story he said, it was the right one and the gang might need his skills," Andy explained.

"Wow, this is serious then," Nick said, "What is the plan after Oliver joins the gang?"

"Luke really didn't say. I guess we have to go with the flow and keep up."

"What if Swarek decides to show up again to check on the Jamison Gang's parole?" Nick asked. "If he does, it's going to get mighty messy."

Andy laughed. "I doubt that is going to happen, I bet Luke tore him a new one or meddling in our case."

"I hate to say it, but I doubt that is going to stop him," Nick said. "He is going to try to find out what is happening here. The look he gave me while we were at the Alpine Inn, I thought he was going to tear my head off for touching you."

Andy shrugged. "Am I supposed to be feeling something? I don't. We better get going if we want to make it there on time."

When Oliver left to go to the Alpine Inn, Sam made it his business to stop the rookies from getting into something that they couldn't handle. Luckily the rookies were already waiting for parade.

"Hey I am going to go over to the Alpine Inn today. I have more experience dealing with the lowlifes that hang out there," Sam stated. "I got Sergeant Best and Callaghan's approval."

Gail glared at him. "That is low even for you, Swarek. I can't believe you."

Sam shrugged. "Not my problem that I have more experience. Let it go, Gail. You will get a case even better."

Gail was going to reply but Dov dragged her away. "Let it go Gail. There has to be something else that is going down at the Alpine Inn," he whispered. "Something really big. That is why Sam is going to be there."

"That is why we need to be there!" Gail protested. "If it is as big as you claim, I want in on it."

"Relax Rookie, there will be other cases of this magnitude in our career," Sam soothed. "They want someone with experience in undercover work. That is something that you lack."

"_Fine_," Gail groaned. "The next time there is going to be a big case down, I want in on it."

"You got it," Sam promised. "This case is just a little more complicated than usual, that is why Frank wants me on it."

"You promise?" Gail asked. "Me and Dov will be on the next case?"

Oliver was playing pool by himself when Andy and Nick came into the Alpine Inn. "Ready?" Nick whispered. "Ollie is here."

"Jerry," Andy corrected. "You need to get that straight, hubby."

"Yeah."

They made their way back to the back of the bar where Oliver was. "Hi I am Jerry," he greeted in case someone could overhear. "You must be Tessie and Eric Taylor, T-Bone told me to be on a look out for a hot bad ass babe "

"And you think she fits the bill?" Nick laughed, holding out, his hand. "I am Eric and this is my wife Tessie."

"Nice to meet you, Jerry," Andy greeted, picking up a pool cue. "Mind if we play a game until the rest of the gang gets here?"

"Sure," Oliver said as he began to gather the balls, he dropped his voice so that only Andy and Nick could hear him. "I don't like this guys, we are here and they are not. Horror movies start off this way."

"You have an over-active imagination," Andy said as she broke the balls.

"This over active imagination saved my butt a few times," Oliver pointed out. "I should give you some pointers."

"Shh," Andy hissed as "T-Bag and T-Bone came into the bar. "They are here."

"I see you already met," T-Bag said as he approached them. "So we don't have to waste time doing introductions."

"I couldn't believe my luck when this babe came in."

"Watch it," Nick said. "She is my wife."

"Sorry." Oliver held his hands up. "I have been in the joint for such a long time, I forgot what a beautiful woman looks and smell like."

Andy blushed. Oliver was laying it on thick and it was working. The Jamison Gang bought every second of it.

"Let's get down to business," T-Bone said. "I talked to my contact. We are ready to move the merchandise two days from now. We will call you with the details once they are ironed out. Until then I want the three of you close by, Eric, you and Tessie have a two bedroom apartment, right?"

Nick nodded. "Yeah. "

"Good, then it is settled, Jerry is going to stay with you two," T-Bag ordered. "That is not going to wreck the honeymoon is it?"

"I can buy him some noise canceling headphone," Andy quipped.

"Good, Jerry we can't have you in some crappy apartment. Besides, Flexie Lexie has been has asking about you," T-Bone winked. "I would hit that when you have the chance. "We better go," T-Bag stated. "We will be in touch soon."

The trio watched them leave the bar.

"So I am moving in, huh?" Oliver asked. "How _Three's Company. _Does that make me Jack Tripper or Mr. Roper?".

Nick and Andy looked at each other. "Mr. Roper," they said at the same time.

About an hour later, Oliver showed up at the apartment that Andy and Nick shared while they were undercover. "Nice place," Oliver said as he dropped his bag in the middle of the living room. "Where I am sleeping?"

Nick tossed him a sleeping bag that was on the sofa. "In the bedroom on the floor or in here on the sofa, take your pick."

"The floor or sofa?" Oliver complained. "I am not only a guest in this apartment I am also the senior officer."

Nick laughed. "You are not pulling rank to get the bed. I have to warn you that the sofa may look comfortable, but it's not. You will better off on the floor."

"Fine, point the way," Oliver grumbled.

"The second door on the left," Nick pointed out. "And, Shaw? I hope that you don't snore."

Oliver _did_ snore, not only that he snore but he snored like a chainsaw. Nick punched his pillow in frustration. He looked at the bright LG screen on his cell phone. It was three am.

He got out of bed, stepping over Oliver sleeping on the floor. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He glanced over at the sofa, it was tempting but he knew that he wouldn't get any sleep on that lumpy thing. He looked over at Andy bedroom. He saw a light underneath the door indicating that she was still awake.

"Andy," he said softy knocking at the door.

"Come in," Andy answered.

"You're still up," he noted as he came in her room.

"I couldn't sleep. What about you?"

"Oliver snores," Nick said. "The sofa is too lumpy. Can I sleep in here tonight? I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

Andy threw back a blanket. "Are you kidding? This bed big enough for the both of us to sleep in. But if you do try anything, you might be missing your favorite appendage."


End file.
